


"shower. now."

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You're allergic to something on Natasha.





	"shower. now."

Tonight you had a girls’ night with Wanda. You guys would always have a little bit of wine, enough to make you tipsy, but definitely nowhere near drunk. Natasha loved coming home to you after a girls’ night because you were affectionate and playful, and allowed Nat to be affectionate too. And you usually walked around in your underwear and let Nat stare at you, which was an added bonus for her. 

Tonight she walked into your shared room and was greeted by you lying on the bed scrolling through your phone in only your underwear. The fan was going, blowing your hair in a way that made Natasha never want to stop looking at you. Nat felt a smile tugging at her lips as you glanced up and greeted her. You immediately got off of the bed and met her halfway, kissing her lips. She moaned and slipped her arms around your waist. 

“Hi love,” she murmured. You kissed her again in greeting, making her chuckle. Your lips tasted of the remnants of sangria, and Natasha liked it. She went to give you another kiss, but you were pulling away. She pouted, but only until she realized it was because you brought your hands up to your face, cupped them around your nose and mouth, and then sneezed. She chuckled, and brought you back into her arms, blessing you at the same time. But you were pulling away a moment later to sneeze once again. She blessed you again and allowed you to return back into her arms. Her mind was no longer focused on your lips entirely. It wasn’t unheard of for you to sneeze twice in a row, but it wasn’t necessarily a common thing. Normally you only did that when you were sick or something was bothering your nose. 

She pursed her lips and gazed at you, silently asking if you were alright. You gave her a smile, assuring her you were fine and that it was just a fluke. She nodded and leaned in to focus on your lips once again. She got a full five seconds of your lips before she heard your breath hitching and you pulled back slightly. This time she pulled her arms from around you, crossing them as she watched you sneeze twice more. 

“Bless you, Y/N,” she murmured, accompanied with a frown. Now you were frowning too, not quite sure what was going on. This time Natasha was going to make sure to cover all the bases. 

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked you. You shook your head, confused because you felt fine. She accepted that, and said “Something is bothering your nose hun.” You chuckled at that, before questioning her. 

“Where did you go tonight? Maybe something there got on your clothes and that’s what’s making me sneeze,” you reasoned. She thought about where she had been, before offering, “I walked on a different street that had a lot of dogs on it, but you’ve never been allergic to dogs before,” she mused. 

“Do you have any hair on your clothes that I could sniff and see?” you joked. She didn’t find it as amusing as you thought it was, and sighed as she began to take off her clothes. You grabbed her jacket to help her take it off, and at that moment the fan happened to blow your way, blowing any hair that was on the jacket directly into your face. You realized what had happened a half a second before she did, because you were whirling around to avoid sneezing on your girlfriend, who turned just after you. She watched helplessly as you sneezed six times, rubbing your back as you tried to get enough oxygen between your sneezes. Finally you were done, and she grabbed you some tissues from the box. She blessed you softly, tucking some hair behind your ear. 

“Shower. Now.” was all she said, and she pushed you gently towards the bathroom. She finished stripping and put the dog hair clothes into a separate hamper and set the hamper outside your shared room, alerting JARVIS of the contents. She joined you in the shower just as you stifled a sneeze. 

“Bless you,” she murmured. “How many of those did you hide while you were in here?”

You blushed at having been caught before noticing her expression. 

“Natasha, it wasn’t your fault. Neither of us knew,” you tried to soothe her. She hated when she caused you any type of discomfort. She pulled you into her arms and pressed her lips against your temple. You sighed, congestion settling into your sinuses. You sniffled, causing her to pull back and lift up your chin, searching your face for any signs of a more serious allergic reaction. After finding none, she sighed. It was your turn to press a kiss to her cheek as you pulled her into your embrace.


End file.
